The Amai and Vegeta Story
by Yalasay Ti'Rean
Summary: This story tells us about Vegetas childhood, his escape from planet Vegeta, his fis first meeting with Freezer.. and that our saiyan prince has also a sister to care for...! Just read!


Hello there! Before you read this story, i´ve got to explain something to you. In this story you´ll find a person, called "Yasai". He is the couisn of Amai and Vegeta an he is a really funny an chaotic person. So you may make fun of him and laugh about him (well, that´s the reason he exists, in fact.)  
  
Titkle: The Amai Vegeta Story – Chapter one: The escape  
  
Author: Amai1 & Darkangel37  
  
Translated by: Darkangel  
  
Original Version uploaded by Amai  
  
The planet Vegeta, short time before it was destroyed by Freezer:  
  
In the palace.... "My son." King Vegeta looked worrily at his son. "Listen! Ich want you, to go onto this shuttle immediatly." He stopped speaking an waited for Vegeta´s reaction. "NO." The prince shook his head. "I will not flee from here!" His father stared at him and a little spark of anger flamed up in his eyes. "Okay." He gave in. „Then I´ll send you to a external mission. Is that better for you?" "Even in my drems I wouldn´t think of doing that." Vegeta answered overcrossing his arms bevore his chest. "I refuse to follow your order. I refuse to follow any orders ... I never followed them, and I won´t ever do it." He said stubbornly. "Then, please get at least your sister out of here." Interfered he queen in their conversation. She had heard the last fragments of their discussion, as she entered the room. Now she looked at her son with a deeply sad expression on her face.  
  
"No!" Vegeta immediately argued. „I will not leave. Anyone else could protect Amai. Yasai could." The little prince shouted. In the eyes of his mother boundless rage started to burn. She went clser to her son, her hands balled to fists. In front of him, she stopped and drawed back her hand to hit him. Vegeta got a slap. He looked at her really surprised.  
  
Never ever someone had dared to hit him. His cheek went red, and he touched it uncertainly with his hand. The eyes of the queen were filled with tears, that ran down her cheek very slowly. "Mother.." Vegeta was speechless. „Would you please bring you sister in safety now?"She asked with a sharp voice. Vegeta didn´t say anything. It didn´t please him, to have to leave. "But.. Yasai could do it anyway. Ic could be needed by you! I could be useful!" King Vegeta got between them. "You can´t help us. You would instead disturb us or stand in our way." He said with a hard voice. Unbelievingly, Vegeta looked at him. "That´s not true..." Vegeta whispered. "That is true." His father shouted laoud. "No, it is not!" Vegeta cried stubbornly. "I am at least as good as ten of our warriors!" Prince Vegeta said to defense himself. In that moment the door to the great hall, where the discussion of the royal family took place, opened. "Mylord, Mylady... I am sorry..." A saiyan said breathless. He kneeled down befor them. "What happened?" The queen asked alarmed. She thought a moment. "Didn´t I tell you to look after princess Amai?" She asked while her face turned pale.  
  
„It´s... well I... I habe been stroken down.."He couldn´s go on, because of the young prince, that suddenly stood before him starring furiously at him "And now she has gone?" He asked him threatingly. The saiyan nodded. He really was afraid of his life, seeing how furious the little prince got. Vegeta raised his arm out. In his hand he formed a yellow energy ball. "Say bye-bye." He commented. Then he threw it against the saiyan, who secunds later fell down to earth with a big whole in his body.  
  
„Let go, idiot!" A,ao moved rapidly in the arms of her kidnapper. "Little piece of a muck stopp moving antil I brought xyou to master Freezer!"The kidnapper shouted at her.. He was a saiyan as Amai could see. One that she knew. "Let go of me, Horenso, you miserablly traitor!" The princess screamed. "I´ll tell my brother what you did to me and then he´ll kill you!" She raised her tounge at him. Then she bit him in his arm. "You!" He shouted furiously. Roughly he pushed her away from his arm, an threw her against a wall. Immeadiatly he was over her and grabbed her neck. "Let go....." Amai whispered quietly. "Let my cousin go!" shouted a quieky voice behind the two. "No..." Amai thought. „Please not that guy..." "Nothing goes more worse now..." She mumbled. "It´will be a desaster." The Saiyan turned back and got his hands off her neck, so she could go on breathing. He looked at the little Boy standing there, behind them, paying attention on the kidnapper. "Lord Yasai.." The kidnapper mumbled, but it wasn´t easy to say if he thought it was good for him or bad. "What are you doing with my cousine?" Yasai asked the saiyan. He stammed his fists in his side. "I... just get her back to the shuttle." The Horenso answered with a quiet voice. "To escaoe from here, you know?" He looked at Yasai to get to know, if he believed his words. "Hm.." Yasai thought about it. "And why did you grab her neck?" He asked obviously confused. "Oh." The saiyan said. "That... was... a game.. just a game." He said, but not very convincing after all. "I do not believe you." Yasai answered, looking really seriously. "I´ll blow you away now." He added. "If you... don´t let my cousine go immeadiately." Horenso stared at Yasai, then he started to laugh really amused. Amai also had to laugh because it was just riddiculus, to think about her cosuin beating up a grown up saiyan. "Hey!" Yasai shouted. „What´s funny on this?"Around his body a blue energy shield startet to shine. "Is that still funny?" He asked very furiously and self confident.  
  
"Well than... show me what you have." Horenso answered him. Yasai formed an energy ball in his hands, as Vegeta did before on killing the saiyan servant. Then Yasai shoot them down on Horenso. There was a smoky fog about the saiyan and wther Yasai, nor Amai could see anything. Yasai grinned. "Yeah!" He shouted satisfied. „I made it! I got him!"  
  
"Please, stop, it´s making me laugh..." They could here a voice throughout the smoke and then they could see a dark silhouette. Horenso laughed about Yasais attac. Then he drew back to hit the young saiyan and pushed him against a wall. The young saiyan fell down unconscious While the saiyans where fighting, Amai tried to escape. "Great, that idot of Yasai diverted him..." She whispered to herself. "Good for me, that Yasai is a really dump idiot." She looked over to him. "Thanks, Yasai.." She thought. She started to fly but then wondered, why she didn´t get away. "Where arre you going in such a hurry, little lady?" Horenso´s grinning face appeared right in front of her. "Not you again!" Amai mumbled unhappy und nerved. Horenso grapped her hard with his arms an went back.  
  
After a few minutes he arrived at a meeting point, where a some of his people, shorter said Freezer´s people, waited for him. "Sorry, but kann you explain again, what we´ll gonna do with this little, nerving kid?" One of them asked him. "Why does Freezer need her?" It was Zarbon, who asked. Amai pushed out her tounge hín his direction.  
  
"I wolud like to know that, too, stupid fool!"She shouted into his face. "Go away with that stupid little...thing." Zarbon ordered und Horenso obeyed the order. He grabbed Amai again an flew away with her.  
  
Short time later they finally arrived at the shuttlebase. Horenso looked around, but couldn´s see any danger. Quickly he moved to the shuttle, with which he wanted to leave the planet. "Hey...!" A shout broke through the silence around them. „Not as fast..." The little prince Vegeta was suddenly standing between Horsenso, Amai an the shuttle. "What... are you doing here?" The saiyan asked hypocritically but surprised. "BETRAYER!"  
  
Amai grinned. Her brother finally arrived to rescue her. "Go out of my way, sovereignty." "I would never think of that." Vegeta answered. "Becouse of YOU I can not help my father." He shouted. Horenso grinned. He pushed Amai on the ground „Well, that´s good."He answered- His smile grew bigger and more evil. "Then this will be your end, twisted little rascal!"  
  
Vegeta got furious. Around him a brightly shining, blue aura lighted up. He looked at Korenso without any mercy. Then he formed an energy ball in his hands, that he shot down in his opponent. Horenso evaded. Amai raised from the ground an ran quickly behind her brother to hide herself. Then she pushed out her tounge in Hroneso´s direction again.  
  
"You failed.." Horenso laughed. "Maybe you should buy you binoculars, little Vegeta.." Horenso said despisingly. Vegetas eyes got very small. He war very angry now, but didn´t speak.  
  
Then he raised his armes und pushed them in front of ihm in exactly the same moment. A giant energy ball was build on top of his hands. "FINAL FLASH!" Vegeta shouted out loudly and the energy ball shot in Horenso´s direkcion. The air vibrated. Horenso was torn into thousands of pieces and the earth quaked round about a few kilometers. Vegeta looked tired and fell to the ground. "Everything alright with you, big brother?" The little girl asked worried. "I´m fine, thanks.." Vegeta answered and slowly stood ap. He grinned  
  
Amai embarrassed him, but with such a power, that he fell down again, this time with Amai lying on his body. The where both llying on the ground laughing, when suddenly their mother appeared from behind the shuttle. "Amai... Vegeta...."She said with tears of happiness in her face. "Mommy!" Amai stood up immediatley, ran to her mother and embarrassed her too. Vegeta stood up more slowly, smiling at Amai and their mother. The queen kneeled down to hold her little daughter tight. She gave Amai the amulett of her husband. "Take care of this, darling. When your fater an I come after you, we want to have this thing back, okay?" She tried to smile bravely. "And.. if we will not meet again..." She added. "...give it to your brother when he is grown up enough to take care of it." She smiled again. "you now, that yould take time..." She sighed.  
  
She closed her eyes for a moment, and kept on holding her girl tightly. Then she stood up. "Get her away from here, Vegeta, please." She walked over to him, to embarrasse him too, but he evaded her. "You may come back, if you want to." She added triying to smile again. Vegeta nodded. Then he got his sister on her hand, leading her into the shuttle.  
  
There was nobody with the exception of the two kids. They were alone, so Vegeta had to fly the shuttle by himself. Unfortunately there was already a route planned and he wasn´t able to clear ist. "Where are we flying?" Hes asked quietly. "Where will our route end?" He looked out the window, down to his mother.  
  
She was standing on the earth, waving farewell at them. Behind her suddenly a shadow appeared, that Amai and Vegeta could not see very well. The shadow reached out for the queen, and wihtin a few seconds, he broke her neck. The Saiyan queen didn´t defenso herself. She sank down to the ground, just an empty covering. Amai started to wheep. "Momyyyyyyy!" She cried with tears in her eyes. Vegeta was silent. He didn´t know what to say, so he first said nothing. Then he touched Amai´s hand. "Do not wheep." He said with a soft voice. "We can´t change what happened. But we can try to survive." He tried to calm her down. "Okay." The little girl said, wiping away the tears from her face. "Well... ahhh... there´s a another little problem." Vegeta told her worried. "Our shuttle is flying directly to the ship of Freezer... this arrogantly, stupid show off.." He esplained to his sister. "Oh-oh" Was all the little princess was able to say.  
  
After the two children where already rather far away from their planet, the planet startet to glow yellow. Seconds later the entire planet exploaded, and not even a little piece of stone remained of it longer. "What happened?" Amai asked immeadiatley. „Is that what I believe it was?" She asked shocked. "Yes." Vegeta answered toneless.  
  
"Our planet has been destroyed." He mumbled. He looked at his sister and saw her struggling for her conscience "Don´t wheep."He said again, but fought against the tears by himself. He layed his arms around her. "Everything will be good one day, I promise..." he whispered, holding her tightly.  
  
So... that was the first part of the story... hope you like it.. will be continued soon- We promise! 


End file.
